The Uzumaki Saiyajin of Darkness(OLD)
by bardockssjgod
Summary: Minato Namikaze was a saiyajin. this is the tale of his Son Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, the one who became consumed by his hatred. Evil , revenge obsessed Naruto, discontinued and up 4 adoption, pm me or leave a review asking to continue or rewrite it.
1. Chapter 1 Arashi's arrival

The Uzumaki Saiyajin of darkness, a Naruto and Dragon ball z crossover.

The Namikaze clan was always shrouded in secrecy. The Yodaime was the only person ever recorded in history with the last name. The official record states he was an orphan. What if there was more to the story? This is the story of the Yodaime's greatest secret.

Dialog: Don't you dare.

Thoughts: _Idiot_

Jutsu/ Gods or demon speech: **Damn you**

Disclaimer: I bow to the great ones, Kishimoto and Toriyama who own dbz and Naruto.

Chapter one: Arashi is born.

Kazama was confounded by his son's unusually high power level.

His mother Sharotto was only a 3rd class saiyajin who died during his birth.

The scouters would pick up alternating power levels between 1200- 1400 every other time his emotions spiked.

The child was training by 3 years old and steadily grew stronger as the days went by.

It was discovered when Arashi turned 4 that no matter what Arashi did he couldn't use chi blasts.

The king became aware of this glaring weakness and decided to send him to a planet of weaklings that shared his defect.

Arashi's trip took him 5 years complete before his pod crashed on Elium.

The person who found him was Jiraiya of the Sannin. The name Arashi gave was Namikaze Minato.

The duo became student and teacher and Arashi quickly discovered why his power level was so high but he couldn't use chi blasts.

His physical energy wasn't enough to sustain chi blasts but it could be combined with his deep well of spiritual energy to create massive levels of chakra.

The young saiyajin rose quickly to the position of Yodaime after his achievements in the war gave him a lot of respect and caused his reputation as a peerless shinobi to skyrocket.

His life ended tragically however when Tobi's Mongekyo made Kyuubi attack Konoha.

He used the **Shiki Fuin** to trap Kyuubi into his only son and sealed Naruto's saiyajin power until he was in dire need of it.

Now on the 7th anniversary of Kyuubi's defeat Konoha's villagers unleash the Saiyajin Warrior within Naruto.

Will Naruto let his darkness consume him or will he forgive the villagers? Find out next chapter.

Shiki Fuin: Dead demon consuming seal.

I tried to fix my previous habit of bunching paragraphs together.

Read and review.

Don't flame because I'll ignore it.

Should a Saiyajin Survivor appear to train him or no?

The choices are: Burdock (Bardock's Japanese name, I'm using the episode of bardock movie for his survival.), Tulluce, or Celipe (Fasha's Japanese name)

I'll pick whoever has the most votes or two of them depending on who you guys want.

Jane Mina

Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness awakens

Again guys you may vote in reviews about which saiyajin survivor should train Naruto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dragon ball z.

Chapter 2: Darkness awakes.

Naruto's point of view

Why is this only happening to me?! I yelled out dodging another shuriken from my civilian and shinobi pursuers.

Stop and we may go easy on you demon spawn yelled out one of the chunin.

I started super charging my limbs with chakra to increase my speed but I got nailed in my right leg by a senbon needle and immediately felt my body become paralyzed.

I fell to the ground as they surrounded me blades drawn and smirks of mad glee on their evil faces.

The leader was the Haruno clan head Takuno Haruno who drew a serrated cane knife from his pocket.

Please no I begged knowing it would only entice him to continue but I didn't care because I didn't want to feel that blade again.

How dare you beg me for mercy after you killed all those konoha people you damned demon hell spawn?! Takuno screamed in feral rage before plunging the knife deep into my stomach.

Arghhhhhhh I yelled in agony as tears flowed from my eyes.

Stop the crocodile tears demons don't cry he said sneering before stabbing his blade into my left eye.

I lost consciousness after he stabbed out my right eye.

I woke in a sewer and immediately followed the deep growls coming from the huge doorway.

I saw a cage with the seal kanji and saw the huge kitsune lying down within.

 **So my vessel finally comes for a visit the kitsune said standing up.**

 **I am Kurama the Kyuubi no Yoko.**

I had a feeling you were sealed in me from what the villagers said.

 **You aren't very surprised or frightened to be faced to face with the strongest Biju to live?**

No but I would like you to help heal my injuries like before Kurama-Sama.

 **I will but you must answer three of my questions truthfully first.**

I will do as you ask.

What do you wish to know?

 **First, why do you wish to protect a village where you're hated and mob attacked nearly every week?**

 **Second, why don't you let your true self show?**

 **Third, if I help you unlock your true power will you use it to help these bastards who spit on your father's sacrifice or will you let this village burn?**

I try to help them because of the few precious people in my life.

I hide behind the cheerful mask of the idiot because I don't want them to see my hatred.

If I do have some kind of true power I will use it to rescue the few people who ever treated me as human and kill the rest.

 **Kit I want you to rip a small piece of the seal so I can flood more Yoki into you.**

 **I need to overpower your otousan's restriction seal on your true power.**

I stepped forward and grabbed the right corner of the tag but just as I began to pull a hand appeared and grabbed mine.

 **Yodaime-Teme Kurama yelled in anger.**

I can't let you do that son said Minato firmly.

Dad the village spat on your death wish and treats me like garbage!

I showed my dad every poisoning, every beating, every time I was thrown out shops or charged triple for spoiled food.

His face grew dark with anger and hatred and he removed his hand.

Burn it to the ground my son he said fiercely.

 **Kit I'm warning you in advance this is going to hurt like hell Kurama said before surging his Yoki through the seal.**

I saw images of brutal massacres, my father's people, and the Saiyajin's destruction.

My eyes snapped open as my pitch black tail twitched agitatedly.

I stood with bloodied eyes and let my aura explode outwards.

My black aura surged around me and the mob began to back away, but I wasn't going to let them leave with their lives.

Every last one of you bastards is gonna pay!

End of chapter two.

Will Naruto's anger fade after this slaughter or will it grow stronger still? You'll find out next chapter

Remember

Vote on these three to train him.

Bardock

Tulluce

Celipe

Jane mina

Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Avenger is born

Hey everyone bet you didn't think I would upload two chapters in one day.

I use my school computers to update since my foster dad blocked on the computer and made the web history linked with his phone.

Again I request votes on who trains Naruto.

I may try a pairing or not but it is very unlikely I will pair him with anyone from konoha who doesn't have a reason to hate konoha.

That means no NaruHina, or No NaruSaku.

Naruto will be paired with the girl you viewers choose by voting in the reviews or voting by personal messaging. I may pick two if you guys want.

The choices are the following.

Anko Mitarashi

Celipe if you guys vote her as Naruto's sensei.

Tayuya

Karin

Tsunami (Inari's mother from the wave mission).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z (Anime tears rain from my eyes)

Chapter 3: Avenger is Born

Last time Naruto's Power was unleashed and his sights were set on the fleeing villagers who hurt him.

This part is in Naruto's point of view.

The chunin duo who was the only Fuuma shinobi in Konoha was still sure that they couldn't lose to me.

Kamikiri you distract him with the Fuuma clan's Bakuhatsu bomb kunai while I charge him from behind with **Fuuma Shuriken Jutsu** : Kurai oni no tsume

Kamikiri tossed a string of Bakuhatsu kunai and even though my eyes were still slashed out I could hear their path clearly.

I jumped over the massive explosion and caught the shuriken covered in a dark purple chakra by covering my hands in Chi before snapping it in half.

I heard Hanzaki draw his cutlass like blade and I quickly charged up a black chi blast and nailed him reducing the Fuuma Shinobi to dust.

Hanzaki! Kamikiri yelled out in anguish.

You are going to die for killing my brother you demon bastard!

 **Fuuma kinjutsu: Darkness soul crasher**

Kamikiri screamed sending a massive ball of cursed chakra directly at me.

I slapped my hands together and channeled every drop of chi into my extended index fingers.

Spiral Demon cannon I yelled firing the blast.

It hit Kamikiri's chest and destroyed his heart burning him to ash before expanding from a thin concentrated beam to a 30-40ft wide beam.

It exploded killing the rest of the villagers and leaving the entire northern Red light area of Konoha in ruins.

Burn in hell you bastards I spat out exhausted as I fell towards the ground but as I passed out I felt JiJi grab me.

 _I failed you Minato-kun and now your son pays the price of my failure Hiruzen thought sadly._

 _How could they blind a 7year old even If they thought you were Kyuubi? I am so sorry Naruto-kun Hiruzen thought with anguished tears failing from his eyes._

Anbu bring Tsunade to my office immediately and tell her it's urgent Hiruzen barked out at the Anbu.

The night passed with Naruto's eyes slowly regenerating and when the sun's feeble morning rays pierced the hospital room's window Naruto's eyes snapped open revealing a shocking change: The sclera had changed from white to black, and his pupils became red eyed with a black slit down its middle.

Naruto-kun you're awake finally Hiruzen said with relief.

Jiji I know about Kyuubi, my parents, and my Saiyajin heritage.

How did you find out? Hiruzen asked

Shocked that Naruto knew something that was supposed to ss rank classified.

When I was blinded I blacked out and awoke in my mindscape.

I spoke to Kyuubi who isn't that bad once you get to know him.

He promised to heal my injuries and unleash my Saiyajin power if I told why I tried to protect konoha despite the abuse I faced, why I hid my true self, and what I would do if I could access the power.

I gave him the answers and he told me to pull a small piece off the seal tag so he could flood the restrictor with Yoki to unlock the Saiyajin power.

I did but not before the Chakra left by otou-san let him appear before me.

He was going to stop me from tearing the fragment off but after I let him see every wrong the village has done me his face burned with fierce hatred.

His exact words were: Burn it to the ground! Spare none except your few precious people.

Kyuubi healed my eyes but my hatred caused them to change to reflect my hidden true self: a 7 year old Saiyajin filled with burning hatred and complete consumed by darkness.

Naruto-kun I am so sorry I failed you and your father.

 **SORRY DOESN'T ERASE THE VICIOUS TREATMENT THIS SHITHOLE PUT ME THROUGH!**

 **SORRY DOESN'T MAKE ME FORGET THE NIGHTS I SPENT CLUTCHING A KUNAI TOO AFRAID TO SLEEP BECAUSE I NEVER KNEW IF THE VILLAGERS WOULD TRY KILLING ME AGAIN!**

 **SORRY DOESN'T MAKE UP FOR THE ROTTEN FOOD I HAD TO PAY TRIPPLE FOR JUST TO EAT.**

 **SORRY DOESN'T MAKE ME FORGET WRITHING IN AGONY FROM THE POISONED FOOD THEY GAVE ME WHEN YOU MADE THEM GIVE ME FOOD THAT WASN'T SPOILED!**

 **SORRY DOESN'T MAKE ME FORGIVE THE VILLAGERS FOR MOB ATTACKING ME EVERY OTHER WEEK!**

 **SORRY DOESN'T ERASE THOSE LOOKS OF HATE AND DISGUST FROM MY MIND!**

 **YOU THINK SORRY WILL MAKE ME FORGIVE AND FORGET SO THE VILLAGER'S CAN HAVE THEIR DEMON PUNCHING BAG!**

 **FUCK SORRY AND FUCK KONOHA!**

 **I'M LEAVING JIJI AND I'LL KILL WHOEVER YOU SEND AFTER ME!**

I pulled a kunai out my pocket and impaled the room's leaf insignia on the bed's head rest before leaping out the window.

Konoha will burn and we brought it on ourselves Hiruzen said wearily before sending his anbu the torture and interrogation building to add Naruto into the Bingo book.

I stood at the edge of the forest surrounding Konoha and made a single one handed seal.

The stolen and modified Bakuhatsu paper bomb tags planted on the Hokage's stone faces exploded leaving a message stretching across them.

The message blown into the monument read: Konoha you spat upon the Kyuubi jinchuriki and the only one who could surpass Namikaze Minato, his own son Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto! For your crimes you shall perish in 8 years from today on October 10th.

Live in fear, falsely believe that I'm gone for good, and drown in despair when I return, Beg for forgiveness.

I'll listen to your pleas for mercy and tears of terror before burning you down with the flames of my hatred!

I look forward to the intoxicating screams of terror as my vengeance is delivered.

Good bye Konoha, the next time we meet it will end in a storm of blood!

Hmhmhnhmhmhnhm (Sasuke's cursemark laugh when he fought Naruto at the valley of the end)

I laughed out with murderous intent before vanishing into the trees.

End of chapter 3

Trainer poll

Bardock

Tulluce

Celipe

Pairing poll

Celipe

Anko

Tayuya

Tsunami

Karin

Vote guys

Jane Mina

Till next time


	4. Chapter 4

The Uzumaki Saiyajin of Darkness

Both polls will end this month on 4-30-16

Training poll results

Bardock: 1(Stratos263)

Tulluce: 0

Celipe: 0

Pairing poll results

Tayuya: 0

Karin: 0

Tsunami: 0

Celipe: 0 (Fasha, she was a member of Bardock's Saiyajin team).

sorry for those who thought this was a new chapter.

I will upload more chapters this weekend if i get access to a computer that has unblocked. if not i will upload next week.


	5. Chapter 5:To Sunagakure

I'm back with a 3rd chapter in one day.

Last time Naruto obliterated the villagers who attacked him, turned the northern red light district to rubble, and vowed to return in 8 years to bring down judgment upon Konoha.

The polls are still open till the

End of this month.

Training poll

Bardock: 1

Celipe (Fasha): 0

Tulluce: 0

Pairing poll

Karin: 0

Tayuya: 0

Tsunami: 0

Celipe: 0

Anko: 0

Dialog: Damn you

Jutsu/Demon speaks/ Enraged Naruto or Kyuubi mode Naruto: **Damn you to hell**

Thoughts: _Damn you to hell_

Naruto: where am I going to go first?

Me: I'm not sure; I was thinking either Sunagakure or Nami no Kuni.

Naruto: I don't like heat that much sooo I think Nami no Kuni would be good.

Kurama: **Kit I can sense my otouto Shukaku the Ichibi in Sunagakure**

Naruto: what does that mean exactly?

Me: it means that Sunagakure has a jinchuriki like you who probably has been alone like you.

Kurama: **Kit try to be careful befriending Shukaku's vessel because Shukaku is a couple cans short of a six pack and will probably drive his vessel mad.**

Naruto: If my jinchuriki brother is suffering I will help him regardless of the risks!

Me: Well to Sunagakure we go then.

Kurama-Sama can you do the disclaimer?

Kurama: **Bardockssjgod doesn't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z.**

Chapter 5: To Sunagakure/ One meets nine

I was tired of sleeping in trees and I wanted a place to lie low.

 _Oi Kurama I yelled mentally while lying up against a tree base_.

 **What do you want Kit? I was napping!**

 _I just wanted to know if you knew a place for me to lay low for a bit while I train._

 **I'm sensing Shukaku the Ichibi's Yoki from a clearing 1000 kilometers from here near the border between Kaze no Kuni.**

 **If you meet up with him you may gain an ally and place to stay.**

 **I'll send you the directions Kurama said before cutting the conversation.**

I quickly stood and corrected my course of travel before leaping up and taking flight.

It took 30 minutes but I located the source of Ichibi's Yoki along with two other young Genin and one Jounin.

I touched down 30 feet in front of the group smirking slightly.

Who are you and what do you want? The Jounin asked calmly.

My name's Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and I would like to join Sunagakure as a special shinobi.

Wait the Namikaze?! Baki yelled in disbelief.

Yeah my dad is Namikaze Minato and my village hated me for holding the burden of Kyuubi.

Kyuubi told me that Ichibi was inside of that red haired kid behind you.

I'm only seven but thanks to my Saiyajin blood I have enough power to level 3/8ths of a village.

I'll let you tag along with us but it's up to Yodaime Kazekage-Sama if you remain in Sunagakure, Baki said.

Grab onto me and I can use Instantaneous movement to teleport to Sunagakure I said.

The 4 Sunagakure shinobi complied and we disappeared before reappearing in the Kazekage's office shocking him a bit.

I take it the mission was a success since Gaara looks less blood thirsty.

Hai Kazekage-Sama the bandits are wiped out and we gained a new ally Baki said kneeling.

Baki stood and left the office and the Kazekage turned to me.

Who are you and how do you possess the Yodaime's technique of teleportation?

I am his only son and the Kyuubi's jinchuriki I answered.

I heard whispers from my spies about a blond mini-Yodaime but I never put much faith in it.

Kazekage-Sama I know about the troubles you're facing with money.

I left Konoha after the villager's attack left me with my eyes blinded.

Their attack made me unlock my hidden Saiyajin power and I massacred the group.

I vowed to burn that hell hole to the ground in 8 years, that would solve your monetary issues wouldn't it?

It would but how do I know that you won't backstab me?

I will not backstab allies I answered firmly.

Then welcome to Sunagakure Mr.?

Namikaze Naruto I replied.

You're now a Genin of Sunagakure Naruto; always wear that Hiyate with pride.

I need to have Sanin travel rights to gain more allies I stated.

Is that really necessary Naruto-San?

If you want to see Konoha in flames and your village drowning in money than yes it is.

The Sanin privileges will also let me meet strong foes who can seriously hurt me so my Saiyajin Zenka boost can super charge my strength.

If it will let Sunagakure prosper than you shall have it.

Boom!

That was a Biju-Dama wasn't it?

Yes, yes it was the Kazekage answered.

Fuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkkkkkkk!

End of Chapter 5

What happened to cause a Biju-Dama inside Sunagakure? How will Naruto handle it? Find out next time on The Uzumaki Saiyajin of Darkness

Remember vote on the polls and review

Jane Mina

Till next time


	6. Chapter 6:Shukaku vs Naruto PT 1

Training poll

Bardock:1

Tulluce:0

Celipe(Fasha): 0

Pairing poll

Anko:0

Tayuya:0

Karin:0

Celipe (Fasha):0

Tsunami: 1

Dialog: Damn

Thought's: _Damn_

Jutsu, demon dialog, or enraged naruto: **Damn you to hell.**

I'm planning to give Naruto a deeper connection to the oldest son of the Sage of the six paths. He will possess Indra's talent and Chakra. He will unlock Sharingan during year 3 of his departure from konoha but won't get Mongekyo till much later. I will not have him get sharingan and instantly become God like.

I may give Sasuke or Shisui Ashura's chakra seeing as naruto is the dark one. The Uchiha coup was stopped by Shisui's Mongekyo so they are alive.

I don't want the Shinobi to be bugs compared to the Saiyajin and other dbz powers so I will be increasing the Shinobi's power . For those who think giving someone a power level of only 5000-10,000 let's them bust planets think again.

It took Vegeta(Scouter) a Power level of 18,000 to destroy the bug planet.

Genin fresh from the Shinobi academy: 10-17

Experienced Genin: 20-36

New Chunin: 48-60

Advanced Chunin: 70-89

Jounin: 96-100

Anbu: 115-130

Anbu Captain: 150-165

Kage: 4000-6000. They trained their entire life to get their position so it's natural to have high levels of power.

Arashi(Minato) during Kyuubi attack before fighting Obito(Tobi): 13,323

Minato after facing Obito: 9,800

Minato facing Kyuubi: 8,887( his Chakra dropped from redirecting Kyuubi's BijuDama)

Biju Power level

Ichibi: 1,927

Niibi: 2,750

Sanbi: 3,636

Yonbi:4,797

Gobi: 5,886

Rokubi: 6,77

Nanabi: 7,776

Hachibi: 8,466

Kyuubi: 9,588

Naruto w/o Saiyajin power: 55

Naruto with Saiyajin power 200

Naruto post-zenkai from the mob: 876

Naruto Using one tails worth of Kurama's Yoki: 1,378

Naruto two-tailed state: 1,600

Naruto three tailed state: 1,860

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Or Dragon ball z .

* * *

Chapter 6: Shukaku vs Naruto Part 1.

* * *

Otou-san Kankuro yelled barging into the office.

Gaara passed out when we were walking to our house and Shukaku got free!

Temari is trying to wake him up but she needs help!

 **Oi kit let me speak through you for a second so I can set up a plan to end Shukaku's rampage.**

 **Kazekage-san I could use my power to hold Shukaku down while you wake up Gaara.**

Thirty minutes later in the village. Shukaku had managed to knock out both temari and the kazekage who had taken his attack for temari

 **Shukaku! I yelled pulsing Kurama's Chakra at the rampaging Tanuki.**

 **Oi Gaki just cuz Kurama-teme is your ally doesn't mean you can make me go back into that filthy Human!**

 **Kit be careful fighting him because he is stronger than you right now.**

 **Shukaku you tormented my Aniki with Insomnia, drove him to become a blood thirsty beast, and now you've gone too far! I screamed with my black and red aura blazing outwards.**

 **I will end you Gaki and be free to kill for all eternity , Suna Shuriken Shukaku yelled throwing 8 massive sand projectiles.**

 **I channeled Yoki and Chi into my mouth and fired it releasing a black and red sphere the Size of a 2 story house. Kitsune crasher ! I screamed sending the sphere towards Shukaku**

 **The Shuriken Shukaku had tossed were vaporized by the sphere instantly as Shukaku pulled up a wall of sand to Shield himself.**

 **The wall was cracking as the Fire Yoki in the sphere quickly turned it into glass.**

 **Shiiitt Shukaku yelled out in panic as his wall exploded and the sphere hit him dead on.**

 **Kit Finish him off now before he can get seriously mad!**

 **God damned Brat! Shukaku yelled in a mix of pain and rage as the dust cleared revealing his left arm had been blown off.**

 **Kurama give me more power now I yelled out compressing all of my Chi in my linked index fingers**

 **Kit even with another tail you still won't have enough to stop him for long!**

 **Then give me as much as you can without me losing control and i'll end it!**

 **Fine just don't come crying to me when it backfires Kit!**

 **I felt the second tail grow and 3/8ths of the third tail's Chakra appeared next to it while both my Saiyajin tail and the two Yoki tails flicked back and forth.**

 **I don't know what you're trying to pull off Brat but It won't work ,this ends now!**

 **Shukaku said before forming a BijuDama and launching it.**

 **Die You brat!**

 **Kitsune True Flame Spear! I screamed firing the 40ft wide black and red flame chi blast at the approaching BijuDama.**

 **The two blasts hit forming a beam struggle and the ground began shaking intensely while the wind ripped through the village at high speed.**

 **Give up and die already brat Shukaku yelled forcing most of his Yoki into the BijuDama which quickly began pushing my attack backwards.**

 **Kurama help me out here I screamed as I desperately tried to push the BijuDama back.**

 **Kit if I give you another tails worth you'll lose control and your body will be burned by the Yoki !**

 **I don't care just do it!**

 **Fine just don't die Gaki Kurama said before pushing the third tails remaining amount of power into the ⅜s fragment.**

 **I will beat you Shukaku even if it kills me! I screamed forcing the BijuDama back towards him.**

 **Pathetic brat Shukaku yelled out sending the last of his Yoki into the BijuDama which cut right through my Kitsune True Flame Spear and slammed into my 4'9 tall body knocking me through three of the surrounding buildings before I slammed into the back wall of a shinobi tool warehouse and slid to the floor covered in bleeding gashes, bruises, and severe burns.**

 **I let loose a scream of agony that was cut off by blood spraying from my mouth accompanied by a sharp jagged pain from several cracked ribs.**

 **Arghack I coughed spraying out more blood onto the already blood soaked floor.**

 **Shukaku ripped off the roof and spotted my broken mess of a body steadily hacking up blood.**

 **All that talk and you're lying there hacking up blood with one foot in the grave truly pathetic. Shukaku Said sneering**

 **Now it's over you inferior , weak human ! Shukaku yelled bringing his right fist down onto my back and my world erupted with Agony and Blood.**

* * *

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **Vote on the pairing poll because I have decided on bardock as his trainer.**

 **The pairing poll closes this month on the 30th.**

 **Naruto is completely helpless before Shukaku's vicious might! With the way things are now will naruto even survive ?!**

 **Find out next time on The Uzumaki Saiyajin of Darkness.**

 **Ja-ne Mina**

 **Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Indra meets Naruto

Author's note.

To the guest who stated that the 4,000 power level is too much, in the dbz verse they only use Chi which is a single energy. While the Naruto shinobi use Chakra which is physical and spiritual energy together.

While the Shinobi don't wreak havoc on their environment by fighting like the Z-warriors do, keep in mind that the shinobi are fond of more than just destructive jutsu.

Some use Genjutsu while others are Taijutsu users or Weapons users.

Also I agree that the biju are stronger than most Kage but it's mainly the Kage who play a huge role in the battles to sthe the Biju.

I gave the Kage power levels close to some biju because of the Kage's almost always being the one's who finish the battles with the Biju so they could be sealed away.

The pairing poll is still open

Tayuya:0

Karin:0

Tsunami:1

Cilipe(Fasha): 0

Anko:0

Dialog: idiot

Thought: _Idiot_

Demon talking/Jutsu/ enraged Naruto: **Damn it**

Also thank you Stratos for your continued support and viewing of my stories.

* * *

Chapter 7: Indra meets Naruto.

Pain is something I have felt as long as I could remember but never such agony like what I'm feeling now.

My skin felt like it had been charboiled then tossed into a pool of sea-salt.

My muscles felt like they had been ripped apart.

I can't win or even survive I cried out with anger and despair .

So your just going to give up?! a prideful and angry voice yelled from behind me

I opened my eyes and saw the face of a teen that resembled an angry Sasuke leaning over me.

The area surrounding us was nothing but a huge white space.

You had the Kyuubi's Chakra and you let Otou-san's weakest beast damn near kill you!

First off who are you and what the hell are you doing in my mind when only Kyuubi should be here?

I am the elder son of the sage of six paths, Ohtsuki-Uchiha Indra.

My father was the one who created the Biju and the one who became the first Jinchuriki.

My younger brother Ashura wanted to unite the world in peace and thought that love and friendship would be the key to his goal.

I knew power would be the real answer to that fools goal but Otou-san supported Ashura's methods

My Father decided to name Ashura as his successor and died.

I became the first Uchiha while Ashura became the first Senju.

Our beliefs eventually caused us to declare war on each other and long after we died our Chakra kept reincarnating into our descendants.

You are the first one of my vessels that actually interested me enough to make me show myself.

Your hatred is more fiercer than mine is so I shall help you to achieve your goal of vengeance.

Till we met again Otouto Indra said tapping my left shoulder and pouring Yang Chakra into me to super charge Kyuubi's healing factor.

I felt my torn muscles repair themselves, my burns began to vanish, my cracked ribs heal, felt my bones repair their crushed fragments, and then I woke to the sound of the Tanuki still rampaging through the village.

My body was overflowing with Chi as I stood letting it explode out in a fiery red blaze and I jumped out the open roof.

I saw the Tanuki bastard fighting Suna Anbu with the Kazekage backing up their assault near the exit of the Village and I flew towards the beast while channeling my Chi into a brutal axe down kick.

Surprise Mothafucka! I yelled slaming my left leg down onto his head sending the Tanuki crashing to the ground

The impact managed to wake up Gaara and end the rampage of Shukaku before the sun fell and the Full moon rose.

Arigatou Indra-Nii I said before my exhaustion sent me falling to the ground but something grainy and coarse caught me before my sore body could slam into the hardened dirt.

I woke up 7 hours later as the Sun was just barely rising in a bedroom filled with stuffed bears and other kid toys.

I heard light snoring next to me in the bed and saw Gaara's seal had been fixed so he could safely sleep as he was peacefully resting with me.

I decided to go back to sleep and I soon was in deep sleep once more.

The next time I woke it was noon and Gaara was waking up.

Afternoon Aniki I said as we both yawned loudly.

Aniki? Gaara asked confused.

We are both Jinchuriki so we are brothers in suffering ne?

I guess your right he said getting up.

Gaara did I hurt you during that battle at all?

No it didn't hurt me at all he answered.

Good I stated .

Gaara I need to leave for a while so I can deal with my Oozaru problem but i will return.

Gaara don't forget no matter how alone and hated you may think you are remember Temari and KanKuro love you and will be there for you while I'm gone.

Temari tried to stop Shukaku's assault to save you regardless of the danger to her own life while KanKuro backed her up.

Sayanara Gaara I said before using I.m.(instantaneous movement) to appear in the Kazekage's office.

Kazekage-Sama I said kneeling slightly before standing.

I need to leave the village so i can tame my Oozaru form and gain more control over Kyuubi's Chakra, it shouldn't take more than 4 years tops.

Why would that require 4 years total? the Kazekage inquired curiously.

My Oozaru form requires a full moon to use and it transforms me into a giant ape how ever the primal rage of the ape is difficult to over come and most Saiyajin become beasts incapable of controlling the power and they rampage destroying anything that's in their sight.

The Kyuubi's Chakra requires the cooperation of Kyuubi to use without risk of going feral but even then it still isn't possible to use more than a certain amount of it without it hurting you.

I also need to keep the Chakra's increased anger, hatred, and blood thirsty effects under control so I don't go berserk.

I'll let you go but you'd better send messages regularly got it?

Hai Kazekage-sama I answered before taking off in flight towards Nami no Kuni

Meanwhile deep in Space: _I'm on my way Arashi Bardock thought as his Pod sped towards Elium._

* * *

End of Chapter seven

What you guys think?

Naruto after healing from Shukaku's assault: 3250

Review.

And don't forget to vote.

Anywho it's like4:20 in the morning so I going 2 bed .

Ja-ne Mina

Till next time.


	8. Chapter 8:Kirigakure Civil war boils

Last time we saw Naruto his ancestor Indra helped him beat Shukaku, Bardock is hurtling towards Elium at a rapid speed, and Naruto was heading to Nami no Kuni to train his Oozaru form.

And now I can address the guest who claimed I was ignorant of the aspects of Naruto and Dragon ball z. I have been a huge fan of both since I was 7 and have watched every episode of dragon ball z. heck I even watched every episode of dragon ball gt.

I watched every part 1 Naruto episode and watched the episodes of shippuden that were out around two years ago, and then read the manga to the end along with Naruto the seventh hokage manga chapters.

I did say when I began to use power levels that I was going to put the shinobi much higher than what they should be in order to compete with the Dbz universe because I myself don't enjoy reading a story where Shinobi face a warrior with Saiyajin power and immediately are outclassed.

I am not even the worse when it comes to giving Shinobi outrageous power levels.

In one fan fiction I read where Naruto becomes a supersaiyajin during the battle with Haku the author gave freaking Kakashi of all people a power level of ten million.

So I think my power levels are okay compared to 3rd form Freeza-level Kakashi but I understand many people want to see dbz beat any and all universes it is crossed with.

While I somewhat feel the same it wouldn't make for an exciting story or fight at all because it would go somewhat like this: Oh look it's the main villain or bad guy versus the dbz power user, Aaand dbz wins with one shot.

That would grow old extremely fast and people would be bored by the story and stop reading it.

Dialog: Damn

Thoughts: _Damn_

Jutsu, Demon talking, Yoki Naruto, Oozaru Naruto: **Damn weakling**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon ball z, if I did Sasuke wouldn't have become so evil, Itachi would have lived, Danzou's attempt to steal Shisui's eyes would have completely failed, Bardock would be on earth as a z-warrior and Gohan would have kept training during the 7 year period between the Cell and Majin Boo Saga.

* * *

Chapter 8; Kirigakure civil war reaches an all or nothing.

Mizukage-Sama the rebels have been located in the lake region.

An ogre masked anbu said kneeling.

Good launch my forces in an all-out attack.

Those bloodline devils will die today Yagura yelled leaping to the ground from his Kage tower.

Mei-Sama the plan worked like a charm now we can rig the Kage tower with the Paper bombs.

Chojuro said excitedly.

The rebels quickly snuck into the village and placed the bombs before Yagura realized the rebel base had been abandoned.

Those sneaky rebel bastards Yagura yelled as he discovered the empty base thirty minutes later.

Bring me Ogre now! he shouted at the wolf masked anbu next to him.

Your Intel was wrong the base has been empty for months so you lied to me ogre and for that you'll die Yagura screamed before using his coral reef blade Jutsu to behead Ogre.

Let's go back to the Village Yagura shouted.

The army of shinobi arrived back just as the rebels finished hiding in the underground tunnels of Kirigakure.

Ao's Byakugan activated as he began scanning above ground from a door way that was used as an entrance into the tunnels.

Mei-Sama Yagura's back in his office.

Ao said to the women next to him.

Then do it she ordered with a smirk,

 _Why do I feel like saying true art is an explosion? Ao thought before blowing the tags._

Amegakure

Achoo Deidara sneezed.

Back in Kirigakure.

The tower exploded with a huge boom and flames engulfed the rubble.

Did we get him Chojuro asked?

Damn Bloodline scum!

Yagura screamed as water drenched the flames revealing him using two tails of the Sanbi's Yoki.

No, no we didn't Mei answered.

 **Kit head for Kirigakure now!**

 **Kurama yelled sensing Yagura's Yoki increasing.**

I sense it as well Kurama Naruto said changing course and increasing his speed,

 _Hang on till I get there rebels Naruto pleaded in his mind while increasing his speed even further._

* * *

That's the end of chapter 8.

What will the Rebels do now that Yagura is enraged?

Will Naruto make it in time?

Find out next time on The Uzumaki Saiyajin of Darkness.


	9. Chapter 9:Naruto vs Yagura, Primal Power

Last time Yagura was in a rage after the rebels blew up the Kage tower with him inside. Naruto flies desperately to save them. Will he make it in time? Will he be able to stand up to Yagura without resorting to his Oozaru? Find out now.

Dialog: Damn it

Thoughts: _Damned fool_

Jutsu, Demon speaking, enraged/ kyuubi Naruto: **Damned human**

Naruto normal power level 100% after healing from Shukaku's assault: 3250

Naruto using one tail of Kurama's Yoki: 3330

Naruto using two tails of Kurama's Yoki: 3434

Naruto using three tails of Kurama's yoki: 3580

Oozaru Naruto: 32,500

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dbz.

Also I will be writing in paragraph format now (each paragraph will have 5 sentences.)

* * *

Chapter 9: Naruto versus Yagura, Primal power unleashed

 **Kit Sanbi's host is powerful on his own but using Sanbi's Yoki he could kill you easily if you slip up.** I don't care Kurama he's a monster and he's killed innocent people! **Kit you can't beat him at your current level without that form!** Kurama you have faith that I can win otherwise you wouldn't have told me to go to Kirigakure to fight him. **Kit just don't die you hear me!**

Yeah I hear you Kurama I said landing in front of the rebels. Who are you Gaki Mei asked. I am Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto the Saiyajin of Darkness. That's some power he has I stated with a blood-lust filled smile.

Mei-Sama during this battle I may use a Jutsu that gives me a transformation but it isn't under my control so once I beat Yagura I need you to destroy the sphere.

You damned rebels will pay for your crimes against Kirigakure Yagura yelled charging the rebels that stood behind me. I used my 3 tailed powers and met his charge head on sending him flying out of the village. The Kage's Yoki exploded outwards as he went full Biju mode and started charging up a BijuDama. I quickly channeled all my power into my index finger tips and yelled Kitsune Flame true spear sending a blazing 30 foot long and 20 foot wide chi spear at the Biju Yagura's attack. **Die you insolent brat BijuDama!**

I will not lose this battle to you Yagura you hear me! My arms felt like they were filled with lead as I struggled against the powerful blast. I started to lose the blast struggle and after Yagura pushed every bit of his Yoki into it my spear was shattered. The blast engulfed me burning my entire body and breaking almost every bone in my left and right arms along with my ribs. I failed them I muttered, I let them down and now they're going to die because of me!

I can't let Yagura beat me or their dead. I can't move a bit I groaned trying to stand. **That's what you get for attacking a Kage you brat. Now die** **Yagura screamed charging up another BijuDama.** I saw the blast heading straight for me and something snapped deep inside of me.

My hair stood on end and turned a blackish red. My eyes went pure black, while my muscles bulked. My black chi turned a dark yellowish-red and my strength went up 37.5 times its normal level. I will kill you Yagura! I yelled letting loose a primal scream of anger.

 **What the hell are you?!** I am the saiyajin of darkness Namikaze Naruto and your death! I flew towards Yagura with every bit of my new power clenched in my left fist. Saiyajin soul I yelled slamming my left fist into Yagura's stomach. The massive power behind it not only forced Yagura back to normal it left a crater 20 feet deep.

I leaped down into the crater as the rebels arrived on scene. What the hell?! I screamed in shock seeing Sharingan disappearing from Yagura's eyes. He was under Sharingan genjutsu the whole time! Kirigakure rebels Yagura is still alive and his actions weren't his own.

What do you mean? Chojuro, Mei, and Ao asked. He was under someone's Sharingan genjutsu this whole time. He had no desire to harm any Bloodline users but whoever did this must have wanted to weaken Kirigakure's power. I will rest here for now just treat Yagura's wounds so he can live to repent for his crimes.

Mei-Sama, you sure we can trust this kid Ao asked. Ao shut up and do what the kid wants; he stopped a battle that would have harmed Kirigakure and its people. Chojuro picked up Yagura's body and carried it into the village as I tiredly walked behind him. I fell asleep in an inn that was outside of the paper bomb's blast radius just after the truth about Yagura's actions was made public. I slept heavily without a single dream.

The news that Yagura was beaten quickly reached the Akatsuki's headquarters' in Amegakure.

Pein-Sama how could the Kyuubi's vessel beat Yagura who was a Kage? Sasori asked curious to know if the brat had a jutsu that would make a good Ningen puppet. He possesses the Saiyajin power of the Yodaime hokage and he isn't to be taken lightly. We will take him together to ensure his capture. He must be strong then Tobi said as Deidara yelled shut up Tobi un.

The Akatsuki is aware of Naruto's power, and have sworn to attack him as a whole. Bardock is only days away from Elium. Naruto gained the power of false SuperSaiyajin during his battle with Yagura which is a foothold to SuperSaiyajin. Will he manage to succeed where the first SuperSaiyajin couldn't? Or will he fail and blow himself to oblivion with his power like Kakarotto the first SuperSaiyajin did 10,000 years ago.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 9.

Kakarotto was the name that Goku was given as well as the First SuperSaiyajin's name.

The pairing poll is over tomorrow.

The false Supersaiyajin form was used by Goku in the lord slug movie and Goku's body underwent the same changes only his eyes went pure white. The form originally only gave half of SuperSaiyajin's times 50 boost.

The times 50 powers boost only applies to a Saiyajin who becomes a super saiyajin without a tail. That boost actually increases if that Saiyajin still has their tail when they ascend. This is because a Saiyajin's tail provides a significant portion of their power meaning that a Saiyajin with a tail who ascends gains a 75 times boost.

Naruto had his tail when he went FSSJ so his power went up by 37.5 times its normal level since 75 divided by 2 equals 37.5

Naruto FSSJ power level without healing from Yagura: 121,875

Naruto normal max power level after Yagura Zenka boost: 4,350

Naruto Zenka FSSJ: 163,125

I made Naruto's power so high now at seven because I plan to have a massive shinobi-Saiyajin allied forces versus Ice-jin's royal family and their forces as the final battle.

Freeza, King cold, Coola, Ginyu special forces, Coola's armored squadron, Zarbon, Dedoria, Kewi (Qui), and the entire PTO(Planet trade organization) ( 1,000,000 soldiers in all.

The Saiyajin side will have Prince Vegeta, Tulluce, Nappa, Raditz, Kakarotto (Goku), Gohan, Naruto, Bardock, Celipe (Fasha), The Akatsuki and the shinobi of every nation as well as the Samurai.

The Saiyajin's will be much stronger from training to wipe out the Ice-Jin as will the Shinobi on Naruto's side.

The Ice-Jin's will be smarter than cannon and actually train for the showdown as well as their troops raising their power greatly.

This will be 3 years after Konoha's destruction.

Till next time Ja-ne Mina

Bardockssjgod out


	10. Chapter 10: Akatsuki deal,Bardock arives

Last time we saw Naruto he ended the Kirigakure civil war, Akatsuki declared war on him, and Bardock was almost to Elium.

Dialog: Damn

Thoughts: _Damn_

Enraged Naruto, Jutsu, and Demon speech: **Damn you**

Bardock Power level normal 100% before healing from his wounds after fighting Dedoria: 9,500

Bardock before Dedoria Zenka boost Oozaru: 95,000

Bardock post-Zenka boost from Dedoria: 14,000

Bardock Post Zenka Dedoria boost Oozaru: 140,000

Bardock Post Zenka Dedoria boost SSJ: 1,050,000

Bardock Post Freeza Zenka boost power level 100%: 21,776

Bardock post Freeza Zenka boost Oozaru: 217,760

Bardock Post Freeza Zenka boost SSJ: 1,633,200

Obito is shown to have known that Rin used Kakashi's Raikiri to kill herself to thwart Kiri's plan to use the Sanbi they put in her to attack the Village. He doesn't care but instead sees her death as Kakashi's failure to keep his promise.

In this he did know but after he is told that Madara planned Kiri's capture of Rin from Black Zetsu he is full of regret and changes.

I will have an original character to fill in the Akatsuki's open spot seeing as Itachi never joined them in my story.

He will be from the split branch of the Inuzuka clan known as the Roga (Wolf) clan.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter ten: Bardock's arrival, Akatsuki's deal.

The sun ray's shone across my face as I got out of the bed. I spotted a set of clothes with a note on them laid across the table in the corner and walked to it. The note was from

Terumi Mei and said: I saw how ripped up your clothes were and thought I'd help you out, they have a reinforced durability seal I made myself on it. I picked up the black and purple camouflage patterned shorts and put them on before seeing the shirt and cloak underneath it along with a demonic looking Kitsune mask. I pulled on the dark purple shirt with the Kanji for 9 on the front and the Black cloak that said Bringer of Darkness on the back in jagged spooky purple Kanji.

The cloak's bottom was edged by dark purple flames and the edges were ripped to resemble the grim reaper's cloak. (Think Kenpachi's Zaraki's Shohakusho). I searched for Mei's chi and found it in the Mizukage's mansion located behind the tower. I flew over and landed in front of her kneeling. Mei-sama I must go and thank you for making the clothes yourself.

How did you know I made them? Your scent is the only one on them; therefore you made these splendid clothes. I must go Kurama told me he sensed Niibi's Yoki in distress. I flew off towards Niibi's location and landed in the Lightning Desert. I spotted a Kumogakure kunoichi covered in Niibi's blue flame Yoki fighting two men in black and red cloaks.

One was using threads to propel his arms at her and the other was wielding a three bladed scythe on a wire. I smelt something foul from both of them. **Kit the silver hair one has a contract with the demon Jashin you need to use my Yoki to kill him. You will die here Jashin-scum I snarled covered in 5 tails worth of power. I impaled him through his heart and burned Jashin's Yoki away.**

Who the hell are you?! Kakuzu yelled as he pulled out all his masks to use one giant collaboration element dragon Jutsu. I stood with my eyes shadowed and let out a shout blowing the dragons away. You can't be human he yelled trying to flee. I lifted my head revealing my new two tomoe sharingan and said you're finished.

Die you foul shell of a human being! I screamed letting loose a BijuDama vaporizing him. I dropped out of the 5tails mode and flew off towards Amegakure as I could feel something similar to Kurama during that battle. I approached the Tower no Kami and slipped in through a window. Shira Tensei a voice yelled sending a wave of gravity at me but just like with the dragon jutsu I sent it flying away.

It was foolish of you to come here Namikaze Naruto because now the Akatsuki can capture you easily. Pein began to walk towards me. I came here to offer a deal for you I said to him and he stopped. We both resent Konohagakure and we were both being used as pawns. I'll offer you a place in my new village I'll build among the ashes of Konohagakure, Saiyajin no Sato if you join me in taking revenge.

Why would I join you when I want true peace? The village of Konohagakure has played many parts in causing war and mayhem. Their discrimination towards the Uchiha caused Uchiha Madara's betrayal, their desire to preserve peace led to war, destroying smaller nations and villages in their battles. I offer you a chance to wipe out Konoha and end all war. I also know the truth of what you are attempting to recreate and the might of it.

The Juubi was made when the Rikudo Sennin's mother who is stronger than Juubi lost control of her power and birthed it. The Juubi was too powerful to beat even with millions laying down their lives to kill it. It took Hagomoro almost every drop of his chakra to seal it away into himself. His mother Kaguya wanted to keep the chakra for herself and fought to reclaim it. Even with Juubi's Yoki Hagomoro still couldn't beat Kaguya without his brother's help.

Kaguya was sealed away within Juubi in a sleep stasis state. She will wake herself once Juubi returns and she will be free to continue her fight. I can't let that happen so I offer you this alternative, don't let Madara use you like he did Uchiha Obito. I'll give you a week to decide, and don't wait up for Hidan and Kakuzu because I caught them attacking Niibi's host so I killed them both.

How did you kill Hidan when his religion made him immortal? Jashin is really a demon who loves to feel pain and kill so he contracts humans who share his sick nature to do it in his place in exchange for Immortality. That contract can be burned away by another Demon's Yoki if it's strong enough. I hold Kyuubi who is the strongest among the Biju who are superior demons. His Yoki can burn away a lesser demon's Yoki with ease.

Tell Tobi to meet me alone at Kanabe Bridge in a month so I can talk with him about what really happened with Rin. I promise as one Uchiha to another I won't lie I said flashing my sharingan. See you my Uzumaki brother I said flying out the way I came in. If what he said is true then I almost destroyed the world!Obito yelled in anger and regret. I agree to this alliance but I want to know what Konohagakure did to him to warrant such hate Obito said in a voice filled with anger and sadness.

I flew back towards Sunagakure and landed on the roof of the Kazekage's tower around 6pm. Kazekage-Sama I said leaping through the window. I came back to make a progress report. We have Kirigakure as an ally, and may have the Akatsuki's aid as well. How did you manage that Naruto?

I beat Yagura and told Pein of Akatsuki the truth behind the Juubi's creation and the near-invincible foe they would unleash if they continued to rebuild it. They have a week to decide on it. I'll come back here to update you in a week Kazekage-Sama I said flying out of the window. I was about three miles from Konohagakure as I wanted to see how the Villagers dealt with my promise when it happened. An intense shot of pain erupted from my head sending me slamming into the ground unconscious.

A number of fractured images flashed through my mind. I saw a single saiyajin space pod crashing landing into the forest surrounding Konohagakure, then seven followed after 3 weeks, I saw Konohagakure in flames, the new village built over the ruins, and a new threat arriving. I thought I was out for just a couple seconds but when I opened my eyes it was midnight. I stood and famished for food ate a bear raw. I felt an enormous chi hurtling through the atmosphere and saw a lone pod slam into the forest only 2 miles away.

 _I'm here at last Arashi Bardock thought hovering above his pod._ Now I just have to find him he said tapping his scouter. His power level is only 4,350. What the heck have you been doing Arashi? Bardock flew towards the small power level he believed to be Arashi.

That's the end of Chapter 10.

Bardocks here now things will heat up/ Timeskip 4 years

Jane mina


	11. Chapter 11:Bardock'sTraining,5YearsLater

Last time we saw Naruto he was knocked into the ground by visions of the future. Bardock has arrived and is heading to him. What will happen now that the future is beginning to show itself?

Last chapter I stated Black Zetsu had told Obito the truth but I now plan on another person telling Obito the truth.

Dialog: Damn

Jutsu, Enraged Naruto, Oozaru, Demon speech: **Damn**

Thought: _Damn_

Also I always thought Haku was a chick so Female Haku. Waayyyy too girl looking to be male like it said in the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 11: Bardock's training, 4 year time skip.

Bardock's point of view

I flew towards the small power level and discovered not Arashi but a Saiyajin kid. _So that must mean he is Arashi's son I thought._ Wake up brat I yelled blasting him with a weak Chi blast. He burst upright revealing not the typical Saiyajin eyes but black sclera with a strange red pupil that seemed to swirl with two tomoe. What the fuck was that for?!

The kid yelled rubbing his side where the blast nailed him. I came here looking for Arashi to have him join the Saiyajin rebel army to kill Freeza but found you. You must be his son if you possess Saiyajin blood. My dad isn't named Arashi, his name is Namikaze Minato! He must have changed his name to his grandparent's name then I stated.

What's your name kid? It's Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto he answered. I see you have some power but without a proper teacher you waste it in battle. I need to see your strongest level so I know what to improve. Naruto slid his legs apart slightly crouching while standing and finding the rage that had burned deep within him when Yagura almost killed him and transformed into FSSJ.

Impressive I said reading the 163,125 power level but not strong enough to avenge our race. I'll train you to unleash that primal anger to its max over the next four years Naruto. When you can ascend to the true supersaiyajin then you'll be ready. What is the true supersaiyajin? The legends passed down from our Ancestors tell of a warrior who 10,000 years ago possessed a power stronger than any other being alive: The SuperSaiyajin of legend with no equal.

You're in for hell Naruto but I know you'll be ready for it. The days passed and the other Saiyajin's came each hearing of Naruto's visions and the new threat that would come. The Akatsuki accepted that deal and Obito after hearing the hell Konoha caused Naruto sided with him. Then years passed and we now find an 11 year old Naruto with the power of full Oozaru control and SSJ1. He's grown mighty hasn't he Prince Vegeta I said smiling proudly.

Heh that brat may have ascended but he still hasn't reached the second level like me, you, and Kakarot have. We'll set up shop in Nami no Kuni for a bit Naruto said flying towards Nami with the rest of the Saiyajin's and their allies close behind. I landed in a forest sensing a unique cold Chi and dodged an ice spear sent hurtling at me. What are you do in Zabuza-Sama's forest kid? The masked Haku asked readying senbon needles coated with Hyoton chakra.

I came here to use this as a base for a bit while my forces train to complete my revenge. I also came to tell you two the war's over in Kirigakure thanks to me. Show me proof Haku demanded. I pulled Mei's note from my pocket and tossed it to Haku who caught it. She read it and said so you weren't lying after all.

My forces landed behind me each alert and ready for battle. Your companions will have to ask Zabuza-Sama to stay here so I will take you to him. We followed the female Ice release user deep into the forest eventually reaching a tree building of sorts. He's inside waiting for us Haku said removing her mask. We stepped inside and saw the Kirigakure no kijin leaning against the wall.

Tell me something Haku, why did you bring them here? They brought news of Yagura's defeat and they wish to use the forest as a base. How did Yagura lose when he was the Sanbi's host? He lost to me 4 years ago when my anger at failing the rebels awoke something deep within: the False SuperSaiyajin. That boosted my power 37.5 times and being the Kyuubi's host made a difference as well.

If you beat Yagura and have Akatsuki on your side then you have some serious might. You can have the forest, Haku we are going back home. The two vanished one in a shunshin of water, the other in a shunshin of Ice. The Saiyajin's and their allies began to build a three story wooden house out of the surrounding forest. They finished it in a mere two days. The Saiyajin's began to train intensely each growing stronger over the course of 1 year.

Gatou had come and taken over Nami No Kuni and Gohan had met Tazuna in the outskirts of the forest chopping wood for the bridge. The two spoke and after a bit of hesitation Gohan took him to meet Naruto. Naruto gave the builder a list of names and said to request the people listed as help for Nami: Uchiha Shisui, Mitarashi Anko, Inuzuka Tsume, and Hatake Kakashi. The builder left to request help and returned with them in 3 ½ weeks. The four were puzzled when Tazuna led them into a forest. The four were even more confused when they reached a three story house deep in the woods.

The one who told me to ask you three for help is inside. He wants to thank you for your help when he was a child. The four stepped in wary and on guard into the sparsely furnished living room where a man with long spiky black hair and brown armor stood glaring before pointing to the second floor. They climbed the stairs seeing something that shocked them to the core: The Uzumaki clan's swirl was painted onto the far wall. They walked into a room on the second floor and discovered a man dressed in an orange Gi sleeping with an 8 ½ year old in a matching Gi.

They encountered another man who looked like the orange Gi man but his skin was paler and he had on blue armor in the second room. The man said if you're looking for your client he's in his room on the third floor. They thanked him and walked up the stairs. The third floor was only a hallway lined with doors. The darkness of the third floor was suddenly broken by a series of torches burning with a ghostly purple fire revealing even more shocking clan marks on the walls.

They walked down the hallway which was painted with the Uzumaki swirl, the Senju mark, and even the Uchiha fan. The hallway had doors lining the walls but only one seemed important as it was black as night and had a ghostly purple Kitsune painted on it. The door seemed to call out to them as they walked in a trance-like state to it and it swung open. The group of four stepped inside and a torch flickered on revealing the cloaked figure facing away from them. The figure turned towards them revealing Namikaze Naruto with his fully matured sharingan blazing.

Author release: Cliffhanger no Jutsu.

That's the end of Chapter 11 folks.

* * *

Keep in mind I did say the final battle will be Shinobi-Saiyajin alliance vs Freeza, King Cold, Coola, Ginyu special forces, Coola's armored squardron, and over 1,000,000 of the planet trade organization troops who have all been training for years so they could wipe out the Saiyajins for good so the shinobi on Naruto's side are going to be much, much stronger than what is normal to allow them a fighting chance.

The power levels are as follows after the 4 years training with bardock and after the 1 year added on after the base was built.

Naruto after the 5 years of training with the other Saiyajin's normal 16,650:

Naruto after the 5 years of training Oozaru: 166,500.

Naruto after the 5 years of training FSSJ: 624,375

Naruto after the 5 years of training SSJ1: 1,248,750

Bardock after the 5 years of training Normal: 47,350

Bardock after the 5 years of training Oozaru: 473,500

Bardock SSJ after the 5 years of training: 3,551,250

Bardock SSJ2 after 5 years of training: 7,102,500

Tulluce after the 5 years of training: 42,372

Tulluce Oozaru after the 5 years of training: 423,720

Prince Vegeta Normal after the 5 years of training: 52,000

Prince Vegeta Oozaru after the 5 years of training: 520,000

Prince Vegeta SSJ1 (has tail so it's times 75 boosts): 3,900,000

Prince Vegeta SSJ2 (has tail so it's 150 times normal power level): 7,800,000

General Nappa Normal after the 5 years of training: 38,000

General Nappa Oozaru after the 5 years of training: 380,000

Kakarot normal after the 5 years of training: 90,000

Kakarot SSJ1 (doesn't have tail so it's only times 50 boosts): 4,500,000

Kakarot SSJ2: 13,500,000

Radittsu Normal after 5 years of training: 40,711

Radittsu Oozaru: 407,110

Konan max power level after the five year training: 19,350

Pein/Nagato Max power level after the five year training: 25,000

Obito Max power level after the five year training: 23,000

(Original character and member of the Inuzuka clan's branch family who lived in the ravines located deep within Kumogakure's territory known as the Roga clan) Roga Gin max power level after the five year training: 18,650

Gin is 20 years old; he has wild, spikey blood red hair that reaches to his back. His left shoulder has the old Inuzuka crest tattooed on it: A snarling black wolf. His skin is tanned, with scars lining almost every inch. He is muscular, and about 5'11.

His eyes are a deep shade of silver, with a horrible jagged scar still an angry shade of red even after 8 years under his left eye. Think how Kakashi's scar looks only it's below his eye and an angry red color.

Deidara Max power level: 17,776

Sasori Max power level: 18,000

Kisame max power level: 18,365

(Meant only for spying and expendable troops)White Zetsu max power level: 7,000

Black Zetsu (he isn't Kaguya's will in this but Madara's like he was first said to be) power level: 11,000

Till next time

Ja-ne Mina


	12. Chapter 12:Explaining

I messed up Kakarot's power level last chapter because his SSJ2 level was boosted by the amount a Tailed SSJ2 would receive (150) when it was supposed to be only 100 times his normal level because Kakarot doesn't have a tail.

Messed up power level for SSJ2 Kakarot: 13,500,000

Correct Power level of SSJ2 Kakarot: 9,000,000

Dialog: Damn

Thoughts: _Damn_

Jutsu, Demon speech, Oozaru, Enraged Naruto: **Damn it**

Last time the four Konohagakure Shinobi ran into Naruto at his home in Nami No Kuni. How will they react and why would he have four Shinobi from his hated old home meet him? Find out Now.

Disclaimer: I own DBZ! (Lawsuit chi blast charging up) I don't own it (crying in a corner).

Akira Toriyama-Sama owns DBZ.

Disclaimer 2: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto-Sama owns it.

* * *

Chapter 12: Explaining.

What the hell are you doing here Gaki?! Anko yelled shocked. I built this house for my group. Each of you has helped me out in the past when everyone else treated me like shit and looked the other way. Shisui killed three civilian mobs to protect me when I was 3.

Tsume hid me from the mobs for a while when I was 4 and fed me. Kakashi sheltered me from their hate as best as he could and made sure I had what I needed. Other civilians treated me nicely and for that I shall spare them my vengeance. I'll be honest with you four; I plan to burn Konohagakure to the ground. I want to offer you, the civilians who treated me nice and JiJi a place in the Village I'll build over the ruins: Saiyajin No Sato.

Why did you paint the Uzumaki, Senju, and Uchiha clan crests here and why do you possess Sharingan? Shisui asked curiously while Anko, Tsume and Kakashi sat on the couch against the left wall of the room. Those two questions have very complex answers. I would have to go to the true beginning of Chakra to answer them both. That only makes me want to know the reason even more Shisui said.

The story begins a millennium ago when a princess named Otsutsuki Kaguya tired of seeing humanities endless war defied the taboo against eating the Shinju Kami Tree's fruit. Once she tasted it she gained the ability to use chakra, the Byakugan, and Rinne Sharingan. Her might was so devastating she ended the war by herself. Eventually she gave birth to twin boys Hagoromo and Hamura. They were born with chakra already within them.

The people soon began to fear her after a time and tried to overthrow her. Her rage gave birth to the original Biju: the Juubi. Hagoromo who later became the Rikudo Sennin fought the beast with Hamura and sealed it within himself. They then turned to their mother who had gone mad with power and sealed her within Juubi. Later, Hagoromo had two sons Asura and Indra.

Indra was the older brother who believed that only through using force could peace be achieved. Asura believed love and cooperation was the right means. Once Hagoromo was close to dying he split Juubi into the 9 Biju of today and sealed Juubi's husk along with Kaguya into the moon. He agreed with younger Asura and made him his successor hoping Indra would help him. To Indra he gave his ocular prowess making him the first Uchiha.

To Asura he gave his vitality and Chakra making him the first Uzumaki and first Senju. The old fool thought Indra would help Asura whom Indra felt was unworthy. Indra fought a bitter, hate filled battle with Asura and both died from it but not before both sired an offspring. Their powerful chakra tainted with unresolved feelings and bitter hate continued to reincarnate into their descendants long after their death. The two clans Uchiha and Senju fought with fierce hate neither realizing just why their two clans despised each other.

I have Sharingan because my hidden hate was strong enough to make Indra's chakra reincarnate into me. You're the holder of Asura's chakra Shisui I said. The three clans all share a history. I guess in a way me and Shisui are brothers. Now you must make a choice: Will you help me or will you stand in my way? What I do next depends on your answer.

* * *

That is it 4 chapter 12.

What will they choose? Will they help him or not? Find out next time.

Jane Mina

Till next time Bardockssjgod out


	13. Chapter 13: Good choice, SSJ2 awakes

Last time Naruto told the Konoha Shinobi about the connection between the Biju and the Rikudo Sennin. He gave them a choice: Join him, or stand in his way. What will they decide?

Dialog: Damn

Thoughts: _Damn_

 _ **Jutsu, Demon speech, Oozaru, Enraged Naruto/ Kyuubi Chakra Naruto: Damn you to hell**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 13: good choice, SSJ2 awakens

The four looked at each other than said we accept. Shisui I'll spare Mikoto, Sasuke, and Itachi for you. Tsume I will refrain from killing your pups. Kakashi you can have the civilian council's heads for attempting to stop your aiding me. Anko you can get Orochimaru-Pedo's head on a pike.

You four need to train quite a bit to deal with the threat me and Bardock foresaw. What did you both see Tsume asked? The Ice-Jin royal family will invade Elium with their entire army to rid the universe of the last Saiyajin's alive. I've been training nonstop for these 5 years and I still am not strong enough. What kind of monsters can be that strong? The four asked as one.

The Ice-Jin's are born with massive levels of chi but with the training they are going through to beat us they will become even more powerful than 7 of the Juubi's combined as one. We can only train as hard as we can and hope to stand a chance. The four looked at each other and then turned to me. If we train with you guys could we beat them or even stand a chance? You'd still get killed by Freeza, Coola, and Cold I said honestly.

You'd beat the Ginyu Special Forces or Coola's armored squadron just fine said a rough voice as the door opened. I bowed getting confused looks from the four shinobi as Prince Vegeta walked in. Prince Vegeta looked at me and said nice to see someone still shows respect to the Prince of Saiyajin's. I stood as the voices of Radittsu and Nappa echoed from downstairs. They wreck my house again and they're dead I snarled out running towards the ruckus.

The hell is your problem Radittsu yelled Nappa holding his jaw. That was for calling me weak when I couldn't beat Tulluce in that arm-wrestling contest! Tulluce I said turning to him but the coward had ran off when he sensed my anger. Do what you want but if even a single piece breaks off this house, both of you are dead am I clear? Chrystal the two replied before going outside.

The four shinobi looked at me and Vegeta who had begun to walk back to the training room. Naruto come on; let's get some training down while we can Vegeta yelled out. I smiled but it wasn't a happy smile, it was a smile of pure battle-lust. Come and watch us spar the prince commanded as he opened the door revealing a room with an observation window built into it. I stepped into the gravity chamber feeling the default times 30 level it was at followed by the prince.

We stood facing each other as the gravity rose to 180 times and I felt some pressure. The prince slid into his stance while I went into the turtle stance. I activated the sharingan as I knew even without going SSJ the prince was fast. The prince disappeared but I saw his strike coming from my left side so I quickly blocked it, launching a chi blast immediately afterwards. He smacked it back at me with his left hand and I leaped aside as it hit the reinforced wall.

He rushed forward delivering a blur of punches that I just barely managed to counter. I ran at him countering with a barrage of kicks that the prince effortlessly tanked. He sneered as he slammed his left foot deep into my gut causing blood to spray out of my mouth. Heh are you really that weak he said still sneering. I am not weak I screamed going SSJ as the prince laughed and transformed as well.

I knew it was pointless but I couldn't stop myself from fighting him. My blood was boiling with joy as the battle was getting good. We charged each other delivering blow after blow each causing a shock wave as it hit. I went for an axe kick but the prince vanished and appeared above me delivering a brutal axe handle sending me slamming into the room's metal floor. I stood as the prince charged his Gallic Gun and began focusing all my power into my left hand.

A massive sphere of blood red chi and yoki surrounded my palm (About the size of a medium spirit bomb) as the prince fired his blast. Kitsune Riot Javelin I screamed lobbing it towards the Gallic gun. It collided sending out massive shockwaves and the prince began laughing as his blast steadily pushed mine back. I felt anger and something deep within me welling up inside as the Gallic gun pushed my blast back at me. I screamed as my hair went even more spiked and lightning crackled around my aura.

I used this new power to send my kitsune riot javelin straight through that Gallic gun and slamming into Vegeta who quickly turned SSJ2. Then he teleported out of the blast and sent a huge golden blast at me. It slammed into my body knocking me out of SSJ2 as I hit the ground. My body was covered in burns and bloody gashes from the battle. I looked up to see the prince staring at me with a look of pride on his face.

That was a good fight he said dropping out of SSJ2. Good work becoming a SSJ2 kid Vegeta said as I passed out from the wounds. _That kid ascended faster than Kakarot, me, and Bardock! Could he be the one to end the Ice-Jin's once and for all? Vegeta's thought astonished at the Demi-Saiyajin's growth._

 _If he keeps improving at this rate he'll surpass me, the Ice-Jin's, and maybe even Bill's the destroyer. I didn't think a demi-Saiyajin could have such potential. Shisui couldn't believe the power the two warriors had shown, Tsume was getting an Alpha-male aura from the two, Kakashi's mouth was wide open in awe, and Anko had the same feeling as Tsume. Can we even make a difference in a battle with people like that Shisui and Kakashi thought? The Saiyajin prince seems to think we could the two male Shinobi thought._

 _They're both strong enough to be the perfect Alpha-male Tsume thought lustfully. The older one's strong but he doesn't seem like the man to care about his partner that much, but Naruto isn't like that Anko thought lustfully. We'll train until that threat appears but first we need to get rid of Gatou the two male Shinobi thought firmly._ The prince carried the unconscious Naruto back to his room and set him onto the bed feeding him half a Senzu bean. The four shinobi stood outside Naruto's room as the prince walked out.

He's alright, his wounds are healed but he hadn't slept for 3 days before fighting me. He should be up in a bit Vegeta said walking into the kitchen. The door from downstairs clattered open and Radittsu stumbled in supporting Nappa on his shoulder. The two passed out on the floor utterly exhausted. The four shinobi looked around the room and spotted four couches in the corner and each fell asleep.

* * *

That's it for chapter 13.

It looks like Tsume and Anko has an interest in our young Saiyajin.

Next chapter will be two years later and the beginning of the Konoha invasion. The chunin exams will be going on so it will be like the sand-sound invasion but a lot more effective.

Vegeta didn't get hurt enough to zenka due to his quick teleporting out of the blast. so his power level only increased slightly making his new normal level only plus 400-500 stronger

Vegeta after battling Naruto normal: 52,500

Vegeta post naruto Oozaru: 525,000

Vegeta post Naruto SSJ1: 3,937,500

Vegeta post Naruto SSJ2: 7,875,000

Radittsu Zenka from Nappa: 44,480

Nappa Zenka from Raddittsu: 41,721

Radittsu zenka oozaru: 444,800

Nappa Zenka Oozaru:417,210

Naruto power level after eating Senzu: 34,776

Naruto post Senzu Oozaru: 347,760

Naruto Post Senzu SSJ1: 2,608,200

Naruto before eating the bean SSJ2:2,497,500

Naruto post Senzu bean/Zenka SSJ2: 5,216,400


	14. Chapter 14:Konoha Burns

This is chapter 14 of Uzumaki Saiyajin of Darkness.

Kakashi power level max: 12,235

Anko power level max: 13,369

Tsume power level max: 18,775

Shisui power level max: 17,750

It is now the promised time of judgment for Konoha.

Gatou was killed by Shisui after he woke up the next day.

Dialog: Dang it

Thoughts: _Dang it_

Jutsu, Oozaru speech, Angered Naruto, Demon speech Kyuubi chakra Naruto: **Damn it**

Naruto is wearing the outfit he received from the Mizukage Mei with a demonic fox anbu mask. It has a voice masking seal that distorts his voice.

Kyuubi was controlled by Madara who had the EMS so he remembered its makeup and after Naruto's cousin Tayuya (she's Uzumaki in my fic) got a forest dropped onto her when she attempted to flee Otogakure his pain awakened Mongekyo. Kyuubi altered it so it would naturally shift into EMS. Tayuya is still alive in Nami no Kuni healing up.

He has a fox hanyo form that gives him 5 demonic kitsune tails (dark red), sharpened fangs, claws for finger nails, and up to five tails worth of pure demonic yoki.

Naruto will use Jutsu to destroy the village.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or Naruto.

He evacuated Ayame, Teichi, Itachi, Kiba, and Hana from the Village before he attacked. Sasuke was placed in a protective barrier in the chunin exam stadium after Naruto's Killer intent knocked him out cold

* * *

Chapter 14: Konoha burns.

The chunin exams were in their final stage. The last match was Gaara verses Sasuke. Genma stood with his trademark senbon needle in his teeth between the two genin. Final match Subaku no Gaara verses Uchiha Sasuke begin Genma said leaping backwards. Gaara encased himself in sand once Sasuke managed to get by his sand wall defense.

 _I got something for you Gaara! It takes a bit for me to use it so your strategy benefits me, Sasuke thought smirking. This technique supposedly cut lightning in half so it should pierce sand no problem._ This is the end for you Gaara! Sasuke yelled as his left arm sparked with the Chidori.

 **Chidori** he yelled bringing his arm towards the sand sphere. A massive wave of killing intent flooded the arena knocking Sasuke out. The anbu hidden in the audience passed out while the civilian's hearts stopped from it. _That is some deadly killing intent Mei, Sarutobi, and the Kazekage thought in awe._ A massive explosion of purple flame burst into existence in the center of the arena and Naruto appeared. Sasuke's body was encased in a blood red Yoki barrier to keep him safe from the fight that was about to occur

Who is that? Sarutobi thought feeling the dark chakra erupting out of Naruto. Konoha it's been a while since I was here last Naruto spoke. I told you all I would come back and I always keep my word. Is that really him; is it really Naruto. Sarutobi thought with a heavy heart.

Maito Gai, Rock lee, Sarutobi, Danzo, and Shikaku Nara leaped into the arena facing Naruto. I swore this hell hole would burn when I left 8 years ago to train. It is you Uzumaki Naruto! Sarutobi stated shocked at my dark, evil aura. I'll show you five just a taste of my pain, and despair.

I shifted into my Fox hanyo form grinning before letting out a feral scream. You really let Kyuubi change you so much Naruto! Sarutobi yelled in shock and horror. **I was always like this, deep down filled with hatred and a desire to kill everyone that wronged me**. Sarutobi, you would've avoided this if you hadn't denied my request to train him Danzo stated.

 **I would have become one of your emotionless tools, and I owe you for desecrating the Uchiha clan's burial grounds you bastard! Your left arm's scent reeks of the Uchiha clan's sharingan! You implanted the Sharingan into it didn't you?!** I did what needed to be done to protect the village Danzo answered plainly. **You'll pay dearly Danzo!**

Eternal Mongekyo Sharingan I muttered activating my new power. I took off the mask revealing my new eyes (Shisui's Mongekyo look only the shuriken is overlaid over another, two shuriken shapes). You have those cursed eyes as well the five yelled as one **. I'll show you all true demonic power! Yojutsu: Kitsune true hell flame dragon bullet jutsu!**

 **I screamed out as a blood red dragon shot from my left arm shooting right at Danzo. It burned away his left arm completely. Susanoo I muttered out surrounding myself with the black and purple skeleton armor. I'll show all true despair, Demonic hell flame sword! I brought down the left arm of Susanoo holding the 5foot hell fire blade onto Danzo and destroyed him letting loose an explosion of black and purple fire. That's one down I said smirking evilly.**

 _This isn't Naruto anymore Sarutobi thought in horror. Such horrible power Rock lee thought. There isn't a hope to beat someone like this Shikaku realized with dread. I will not let this evil power dampen my spring of youth Gai thought (An almost laughed writing that.)_ **Well if you going to just stand there shaking in terror of just a measly 10% of my max power then I might as well destroy the** **village now.**

Your bluffing no one can be that strong Sarutobi yelled in denial. **I assure you I'm not I replied putting about 50% of my Chi into my finger tips and flicking upwards. The ground in front of me exploded upwards leaving a 40foot deep crater. Jiji your one of my precocious people as well so I would rather not kill you for trying to stop me. Please stand aside Jiji.**

Hokage-Sama, don't listen to his unyouthful words Gai and Lee yelled. I knew this day would come and that we all deserved it Sarutobi spoke resigned. His power just now was a mere 50% percent and I sense an even deeper well of power within him Sarutobi said. He's too strong; we don't have a chance in hell at beating him. **Your right Jiji, I'm holding back enough power to blow up Elium with a twitch of a muscle.**

You win Naruto; do what you want Sarutobi said wearily. The two green idiots went into 6th gate and tried to attack me but I blocked and slammed my foot into their guts knocking both out. I flew up hovering above the arena. The villagers spotted me and began to panic. I landed in their midst smirking. You made my life hell, now you shall pay in blood I snarled out.

* * *

That is the end for chapter 14

Yojutsu: Demonic Jutsu

Yojutsu: Kitsune True Hell Flame Dragon bullet jutsu: This jutsu sends a blood red hell flame dragon at it's victim searing through almost any defense. It resembles Hiei's Dragon of the darkness flame completely only it is a different color and can be harnessed and controlled after releasing it unlike the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Hiei is a fire demon from the Yu Yu Hakusho Anime


	15. Chapter 15

Last time Naruto began his revenge on Konoha. He killed Danzo with ease and knocked out Maito Gai and Rock Lee.

Dialog: Darn it.

Thoughts: _Darn it_.

Jutsu, Kyuubi/Yoki Naruto, Demonic speech, Oozaru: **Darn it**

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Naruto (crying in a corner over my misfortune of not owning either)

The Hyuuga clan is no longer part of Konoha as they were on Naruto's side along with the remainder of the Uchiha clan. Both are residing in clan homes built near Naruto's Nami no Kuni base.

The Fuuma clan members that were in other villages or rouge shinobi joined Konoha shortly after word of their two clan members there getting killed. This brings the number of Fuuma Shinobi there to 50. They also got involved with a group of people trying to harness Darkness Chakra and became able to use it.

Now without further ado, let the next chapter begin.

* * *

Chapter 15: Konoha's destruction, Ice-jins discovery

There were 50 villagers in the group I landed among. Ten of them were store owners who sold me poison food. Twenty of them were Shinobi tool shops who hired killers to end me, and kicked me out of their stores. The remaining 20 were part of the group who organized most of the mob assaults.

We were monsters to treat you so badly please don't kill us the civilians pleaded on their knees. **Look me in the eyes scum!** The civilians looked up with a mixture of fear and false regret. **How many times did I beg you bastards to stop?! You only laughed and kept hurting me!**

 **Now you all die, you human scum! I began forming demon hand signs as the group begged for mercy with tears of fright. I formed the last sign: Makai triangle and screamed out Yojutsu:jigoku no kakyu! A massive sphere of black hell fire formed above me as the group began trying to run. Run all you'd like it makes no difference if you die running or standing still!**

 **I launched the massive sphere at the group and it exploded setting the buildings aflame. The dust cleared and I was surprised to see a shield of wood protecting the scum. A man dressed in Jounin attire stood on the roof of the tool shop on my left. You bastard, how dare you interfere!** I'm here to help out Yamato said.

Yamato-Taicho Arigatou, that demon spawn was about to kill us. Kill the demon and save us all! I didn't say I was here to help you said Yamato with an evil smile as he dropped the wooden shield and jumped from the roof into the street.

Yamato raised his right hand towards them and shouted out Mokuton: Sashiki no jutsu sending 15 insanely sharp wooden spikes through 30 of the civilians. The remaining 20 tossed down 7 smoke pellets and tried fleeing under cover. If I can't see you I'll just take you all out with something that can't miss. **Suiton: Bakusui Shoha** Yamato yelled sending a huge tidal wave through the street. The water jutsu sped towards them but before the wave hit them, it began to fuse with my hell flames.

Jigoku-Futton: Jōki Satsujin Nami no jutsu I muttered naming the new jutsu. The smoke covered the group's painful death from view but it didn't block their screams of agony as the steam wave melted their flesh from their bones. The smoke cleared up after a couple minutes revealing nothing but a pile of scorched bones. **Oi Kit incoming 6 o'clock Kurama yelled sensing several Demon wind shuriken heading straight for Naruto.**

I leaped up over the shuriken as they flew past me **. Yamato dodgeeeee I yelled as they flew towards him.** He turned just as the first one reached him slicing into his side as it passed him. He pulled up a wooden wall and the rest thudded into it. Yamato hit the ground bleeding heavily. Why didn't you dodgeee?!

I turned and saw 50 Fuuma shinobi standing behind killed the clan heirs Kamikiri, and Hanzaki you damned demon! We trained hard for the 8 years you were gone so we could avenge them. **It doesn't matter how much you fools train, you will never beat me.** Shut your mouth and go to hell the group screamed in rage.

The shinobi began channeling a blazing aura of dark, cursed chakra that engulfed them before raising their hands as one. The chakra began to compress into a huge black sphere with white static lightning crackling around the edge. **Meiton: Ribenji Desuboru!** The group yelled sending the dark sphere straight at me **.** I waited till it was mere inches away from hitting me then struck out with my right fist hitting the sphere dead center.

The sphere shot back at the Fuuma shinobi who launched it and exploded. The group was vaporized and the black explosion left a crater in the street reaching 60 feet deep. Yamato's supposed corpse collapsed into sticks and he emerged from the wood pile. **Pretty damn clever of you Yamato, you used Mokuton Bushin no jutsu combined with blood spray packs to fool them. Yamato hide about 180 feet below ground so this doesn't kill you. Let's end this I snarled out flying upwards over the village.**

Hiruzen stood on the hokage monument atop his own head with sasuke lay as he watched Naruto fly into the air. I returned to normal and began charging up my Gallic Gun. This is the end for you Konohagakure! I fired the blast destroying every building in the village and leaving no trace of rubble.

The village was completely obliterated with nothing but a wasteland up to the still standing monument. Yamato emerged from the ground and stood observing the damage. _He wiped out the whole village in a mere instant, Kakashi wasn't kidding about his strength Yamato thought._

In space above the planet a single probe exploded from the accumulated power data. Freeza-Sama, Coola-Sama, Cold-Sama planthorn yelled running into the ships royal room. Speak Planthorn cold commanded. The probe we placed over Elium 6 ½ years ago exploded from the energy absorption over time. That means that someone of massive power resides there father Freeza said.

What did the probe's chi analysis say about the energy's owner? The three asked. The chi was concluded to originate from 7 saiyajin planthorn answered. Three of them have power levels greater than your own. Assemble our forces at once cold yelled slamming his fist into the wall.

I wouldn't do that if I were you a voice said from the shadows of the room. Whose there! Coola shouted as his brother and father turned towards the voice. A figure dressed in a black cloak with purple flames stepped out into view and said Namikaze Naruto. I was the energy source that broke your probe.

At your current level we could kill you 3 with ease. Our planet is 3 years travel from here. We wish to end this feud and avenge our slaughtered brothers and sisters. We won't fight you when we could easily kill you. Spend the 3 years training yourself and your forces so you'll have a chance to win, I know I will.

See you in three years Ice-jin bastards I spoke smiling as Freeza's left temple gained 2 tick marks. Go to hell simian trash he yelled firing a death beam. It hit point blank revealing that it was a mere Kage Bushin in the room. I think we should follow the monkey's advice Coola spoke getting a shock and angered look from Freeza. The probe put three of them higher than us. We definitely shouldn't rush to our death.

I see your point Coola, Freeza and cold replied. Send word to the planet trade organization's full force to assemble on Acros (Ice-jin planet) for training right away cold ordered planthorn who rushed off to do so. Coola I want you to make your armored squad train with Ginyu's Special Forces Cold ordered. Freeza I want you to have Zarbon and Dedoria train with the Ginyu Special Forces as well.

We will be training together for the next 2 ½ years Cold said firmly. You should have stayed hidden you brainless monkey's Freeza sneered. You will regret giving us three years to surpass you Coola yelled as his father stood at his left side. Freeza walked over to Coola's right side as the three powered up. We are the Cold family and anyone who dares challenge our might will be obliterated!

* * *

That's the end for Chapter 15.

Meiton: **Ribenji Desuboru is basically baby vegeta's revenge death ball.**

Jigoku-Futton: Jōki Satsujin Nami no jutsu: Hell boil release: steam murder wave , it combines Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave with naruto's **Yojutsu:jigoku no kakyu's flames to form a move that steams flesh from bone.**

Till next time Ja-ne Mina


	16. up 4 adoption

this story is up 4 adoption.


	17. Chapter 17:Important please read

Hey guys it's me BardockSSJGod. Man I have been gone for a long time. I have been rereading my old stories and the reviews lately. I realize now that my writing could use improvement and that my responses to criticism weren't very open minded at all. I just turned 18 in august of this year and I intend to rewrite my stories from the start. I will be very busy with many things in my personal life but rest assured I will finish the rewrites.

BardockSSJGod Out .


End file.
